Regalo de cumpleaños
by Panda Jack
Summary: Adsads...No se si alguien lo llege a leer, y ni me importa fijense. Igual... Este es mi primer fanfic, publicado. Me gusto hacerlo, pero aun no soy bueno con el lemon 7u7 Disfruten mi porqueria, los leemos!


Un día en marukawa, onodera se disponía a empezar su trabajo, takano no había aparecido por ahí, a él le parecía agradable ''no más ataques'' por ahora. Pero había algo que le incomodaba... ¿Manuscritos? no... Ya habían sido entregados... ¿que era entonces?

La fecha... Ritsu reviso el calendario que estaba arrojado en el montón de libros de su escritorio.

- ¿27... De... mar...zo?- entrecerró los ojos- Sera...

-¡Oye!-dijo una voz detrás del castaño- ¡No pierdas tiempo, deberías empezar tu propuesta!

-¿qué? Pero si ya la hice, además como te atreves a aparecerte así detrás de mí podría darme un ataque al corazón.

-¿eh?... Que estás viendo en el calendario?- Takano se recostó en el hombro de Ritsu- ¿27 de marzo?

-¡quítate! pesas.- le dio un codazo a takano el cual retrocedió inmediatamente- Si estaba preguntándome porque me inquieta esta fecha...-Onodera perdió la mirada en el almanaque.

-Es tu cumpleaños idiota..

-¿Eh? en serio... -Como se le había olvidado, tanto trabajo le tiene agobiado y no saber qué hacer con takano que está constantemente acosándolo, debería darse un tiempo para el.-No. no es que lo haya olvidado... pero igual no es importante, regresare al trabajo ahora mismo Takano-san.-Él se dispuso a hacerlo ignorando completamente que takano seguía detrás de él.

-Te tengo una sorpresa...- dijo sin basilar, se inclinó hacia ritsu y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.-Nos vemos.- Takano se fue a su escritorio.

¡mantén la calma! ¡Mantén la calma! -se repetía así mismo Onodera mientras él pensaba que todo estaba normal sus mejillas ardían estaban de un color rojo vivo, ¿porque le hacía sentir de esta manera?- ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué me dará? ¿Más trabajo? Tal vez me de cerezas...- Onodera mantuvo la calma, estuvo en sus asuntos todo el día y desde la mañana ya no tuvo que volver a hablar con takano, aunque le parecía raro que no apareciera por ahí y le obligara a besarle o que le golpeara y dijera inútil, realmente el día estaba agradable, digno de un cumpleaños.

Dieron las 8:00 pm ya todos estaban yéndose a sus casas, lo que era raro muchos se quedaban a terminar trabajo acumulado, pero igual, Onodera agarro su abrigo y mochila y salió de la editorial ''Fue un día largo'' pensó.

Pero aún le inquietaba lo de takano, conociéndole seguramente le encerraría en su cuarto y le haría de todo. Aunque onodera no tenía intenciones de seguirle el juego si las cosas se ponía cachondas.

-Ah…-se quejó el castaño- Que día, estuvo más calmado, pero el trabajo nunca acaba. Me pregunto qué es lo que Takano-san me tiene preparado, aunque yo no pedí nada.- Onodera seguía confundido, no por lo que Takano le diera, sino más bien por sus sentimientos, es como si esperara que al llegar Takano lo sedujera y le obligara a tener sexo con él, pero ¿porque?

–No, en lo absoluto… Esto no es amor!

Onodera llego a su departamento pero noto algo extraño al introducir la llave. –Está abierto-

Abrió la puerta azotándola, se veía valiente, pero en el fondo tenía miedo de que hubiera un ladrón súper musculoso y con cargos por homicidio –Trago saliva- Prendió la luz de la sala y ahí estaba, el hombre de sus pesadillas y recuerdos…

-Takano… ¿Por qué estás en mi casa?

-Oh… ¿lo estoy?

-Claro que si ¡idiota! No tengo ni zorra idea de cómo entraste pero ahora ¡fuera! ¿Me oyes?

-Ño…Tengo tu regalo ven acá.- Takano le dio palmadas al sofá en indicación a que onodera fuera y se sentara.-Ten- Le entrego una caja rosa con un laso rojo.

-Que niña.- Hiso una expresión rara, quería agradecer pero no sabía cómo… ¿Qué haría feliz a Takano-san?-Bueno… esto… Gracias.- Dijo y se estiro a con takano, este se sorprendió onodera le dio un beso, torpe y de escasos segundos.

-Ono... dera- dijo aun sorprendido.

-Ah, que será...- dijo ignorando aquella acción, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho...-Am...- ¿Quién había envuelto eso? Era muy difícil de abrir, cuando por fin pudo abrirlo se llevó tremenda sorpresa, los ojos se le abrieron, y su leve sonrisa cambio a una expresión de total decepción tal vez con un poco de ira.

-¡¿QUE MIERDAS ES ESTO!? Que… ¿estas esperando que lo use? ¡Estás loco!.- Onodera de levanto con el regalo aun es sus manos.- Llévatelo… ¡Pervertido!- Le lanzó el regalo.

-Vamos era el más bonito que tenían… te quedaría bien.- dejo la caja en el sofá.- Bueno, nos vemos mañana.- Su cara se veía triste o más bien ¿seria? Nunca se sabía de takano no era tan fácil de leer.

-Ta… takano-san.- onodera se sorprendió tal vez había sido algo duro, takano siempre hacia cosas para él y aunque el fuera tan arrogante, aun seguía ahí para onodera.-Tal vez… me quede.- saco el regalo de la caja…Un babydoll.- Espera… no es esto lo que usan las mujeres cuando seducen sus hombres? ¿Por qué quiere que lo use? No le seduciré… solo ire a que lo vea y me regreso… solo eso.

Onodera agarro el babydoll.-Oh… como se usa esto?.- Cuando al fin logro ponérselo no se veía tan mal, claro solo si él lo veía porque si alguien más le veía seguramente se reirían a mas no poder de él, el babydoll era rosa, sin tirantes, tenía algo tipo terciopelo en las orillas y era transparente, así que los pezones del castaño sobresalían.-Agh… esto… se ve excitante. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué pienso en eso? Solo iré a que lo vea solo eso.

Onodera agarro su abrigo y se lo puso en sima.-Bueno aquí vamos.- Salio de su departamento y camino un poco quizá solo 4 pasos, tener tan cerca de takano tenía sus beneficios…. Pero muchas… muchas desventajas.

Onodera tocó el timbre, uno, dos, tres veces.- ¿Por qué mierda no abre?- el castaño de estaba desesperando si no habría se largaría a dormir y jamás volvería a ponerse el babydoll.

-Si… que de…sea.- las palabras de takano se cortaron al ver a onodera frente a él con su abrigo y sin pantalones, ademas de que estaba súper sonrojado.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…. Bueno… déjame entrar.- onodera entro a la casa y cerró la puerta.-Takano… ¡esto!- se quitó el abrigo lentamente mientras le miraba de arriba abajo, en escasos segundos ya estaba sin el abrigo en esa cosa degradante.-y ¿bien?.-pregunto con una mirada prepotente.

-Depende.

-Depende ¿de qué?

-De que me dejes tocar.

-Solo un poco.

Takano se acercó al cuerpo del castaño inmediatamente onodera volteo la cara la cual se veía deseosa de los labios y dedos del pelinegro.-Takano.-Aquel empezó a acariciar el abdomen del castaño y subió lentamente a sus pezones.- se transparentan, que lindo.- los acariciaba con delicadeza asiendo círculos en ellos.- uhm...- Takano siguió haciendo eso y bajo su otra mano a la entrepierna de onodera.-Hey... No toque ahí.- replico el castaño pero takano no hizo caso.- tu siempre haces lo que quieres conmigo.- takano le ignoro y comenzó a besar su cuello –Agh… umm…ah!.- gimió.

-Lo disfrutas ¿no?

-¡Callate! ¡No hagas que me quite esto!

Los dedos de takano rozando su miembro se sentían bien, metió la mano adentro y noto que ya estaba pegajoso, empezó a frotarlo mientras sus labios seguían ocupados mordiendo el cuello de onodera, se sentía tan bien onodera se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que este hombre puede capturarme de esta manera?

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el pelinegro.- te ves distante.

- oh no… continua.-

Takano llevo a onodera a su habitación y le recostó en la cama.-¿Listo para que te quite esa cosa?

Y vaya que lo estaba, estaba todo pegajoso ahí abajo y con un solo toque de los dedos de takano tal vez se vendría inmediatamente.

Las palabras no faltaron ya que takano capturo los labios de onodera en un beso tierno que luego paso a uno normal y por ultimo a uno apasionado, el pelinegro metía y sacaba la lengua, sorbía la saliva de onodera y la tragaba solo se separaban escasos instantes en los cuales se quedaban sin aire. Tanto besuqueo hiso que el amigo de takano se levantara, se quitó los pantalones al igual que la camisa, y se recostó encima de onodera, siguió besándolo pero se dio cuenta de algo el babydoll solo se interponía en medio de sus cuerpos desnudos además le picaba.

-Quiero arrancarte eso de una puta vez!- le dijo enojado, gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su cara.

Entonces volvió una vez más a besar a onodera mi entras le quitaba el babydoll, dejándolo por fin completamente desnudo.

-Onodera, te hare el amor.-

-Que.. agh ya has lo que quieras.

-Así lo are.

Takano metio un dedo a la boca de onodera después lo saco y se lo metio en su entrada.-Agh… duele.- se quejó el castaño. Después metió dos dedos, los sacaba y metía con delicadeza.-Umm.. Ah!.- gimió.

-Veo que te gusta.- takano saco los dedos y coloco una pierna en su hombro.- Voy a metértela.

-Si lo dices... um… mejor no lo hagas!.-

-Pero porque mírate lo disfrutas!

Takano coloco su miembro en la entrada de onodera.-Esta caliente.- pensó el castaño. Lo rozo un poco y trato de entrar.- ¡Dios! Takano sácalo, no entrara.

-Si verdad es que la tengo muy grande!.

-AGH! Ow… duele...-

-Dilo y la saco.

-La de takano-san es…. Enorme.

-Bien... Ahora…

-Y ¡caliente!- interrumpio el castaño.

Takano se sorprendió en vez de sacarla embistió al castaño con fiereza

-ARGHHH!Mentiroso dijiste que la sacarías!

El siguió embistiéndole con fuerza el castaño gemía y gritaba.-Takano.- lo hacía tan fuerte que los vecinos de seguro escucharían pero eso no importaba, lo único que quería era quitarse ese deseo de tenerle cerca y poseerlo.

-Onodera!... bésame.- pidió el pelinegro con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos, estaba sudando.

-AH! Takano-san… más!

El ojiverde se inclinó y capturo los labios de takano en un beso apasionado paso su lengua por sus labios estaban algo agrietados y caían gotas de sudor el ellos.-Mmm… takano-san. Sabe bien.- dijo el castaño y siguió lamiendo las gotas de sudor del rostro de takano.- Agh… onodera… estoy…-

-¿sí?-hubo un momento de silencio. Que luego cambio a gritos.-¡AGHH! TAKA….¡NO!- se vino dentro de el, chorros y chorros de semen recorriendo dentro de el, se sentía bien aunque ardía era una sensación algo bipolar.

-La de takano-san esta…caliente.- dijo mientras sonrió y callo profundamente dormido.

-Umm…Usar el babydoll no es mala idea ¿eh?- Dijo el pelinegro y se acostó aun lado de onodera a dormir, le atrajo hacia a él y lo abrazo, así durmieron hasta la mañana siguiente.


End file.
